wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Chuck's Choice: The Movie
Chuck's Choice: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 Canadian-American animated comedy film based on the TV series of the same name by Kervin Faria, who serves as the director in his directorial debut and writer of the movie. It is the first theatrical Warner Bros. film to be 2D animated since Osmosis Jones. The film takes place after the show's series finale and it is also the first theatrical animated film based on the series to be produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Amblin Entertainment. The film was released theatrically in movie theaters for the United States and Canada on January 10, 2020, by Warner Bros. Pictures. This makes it the first and only theatrical Chuck's Choice film to hit the big screen. In theaters, an Animaniacs ''short entitled ''Shopping Scheme ''was shown prior to the film. In the film, Chuck, UD, and Mish are out for the summer, and their summer plans are thwarted when Cedar Hills's most-wanted criminal Joshua Reubens escapes prison and wreaks havoc throughout the city. Synopsis Set in the summertime, the film revolves around Chuck, Mish, and UD, as their summertime plans are thwarted by Cedar Hills criminal Joshua Reubens, who wreaks havoc throughout the city. Voice cast *Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlane, the titular hero of the film. *Ryan Beil as U-Decide 3000 / UD, Chuck's robot servant who can help him choose the right decision to save the day. *Kira Tozer as Misha "Mish", Chuck's tomboyish best friend. *John C. Reilly as Bob Murray, the overweight and slightly dimwitted mayor of Cedar Hills. *Robert Redford as Joshua Reubens, Cedar Hills's most wanted criminal who has escaped prison and is wreaking havoc throughout the city. *James Badge Dale as Rob, Chuck's old friend from elementary school who is now a much-respected lawyer. *Pamela Anderson as Amy Roberts, a kindhearted girl with a ponytail who becomes Chuck's love interest. *Ethan Hawke as Edward McFarlane, Chuck's unknown father who hasn't been seen in years. *Rebecca Shoichet as Ellen McFarlane, Edward's wife and Chuck's mother. *Peter Kelamis as Norm McFarlane, Norm's elderly and somewhat nerdy older brother. *Amandla Stenberg as Ashley "Ash", a purple-haired girl with pigtails who is Norm's girlfriend. Production On March 4, 2019, Warner Bros. announced the film and its release date of January 10, 2020, with the show's cast members reprising their roles. A month later, the film's title and teaser poster debuted, and it was announced that John C. Reilly and Robert Redford had joined the cast. The film marks the eleventh time a theatrical Warner Bros. Animation film isn't produced by Warner Animation Group since the group's formation in 2013. On September 16, 2019, it was announced that actors James Badge Dale and actress Pamela Anderson were part of the cast, as the new characters Rob and Amy Roberts, respectively, with Ethan Hawke revealed as Edward McFarlane the same day. Music Mark Mothersbaugh composed the soundtrack for the film, with Justin Timberlake and Harry Gregson-Williams serving as the soundtrack producers. In addition to using the original series' music work from Mike Shields on the film, he also composed themes for Chuck, Mish, and UD. Chuck's adventure score was the major focus and he also composed themes for Bob Murray, Joshua Reubens, Rob, Amy Roberts, Edward McFarlane, Ellen McFarlane and Norm McFarlane, and Ash. Release Theatrical run The film is set to be released theatrically in movie theaters on January 10, 2020 in the United States and Canada, by Warner Bros. Pictures, on the same year as Warner Animation Group's upcoming film, ''Scoob!. The film will be presented in a 1.85:1 format, rather than Warner Animation Group's standard 2.39:1 format on its previous titles. The film's theatrical release will be preceded by Shopping Scheme, a short film based on the animated television series Animaniacs. Home media Chuck's Choice: The Movie will be released on Digital on March 24, 2020 and Blu-ray, DVD, and 4K-Ultra HD on April 14, 2020, by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. It contains Deleted Scenes and Outtakes, an Animaniacs ''short film Shopping Scheme'', the documentary Behind the Story of Chuck: The Making of Chuck's Choice: The Movie, featuring interviews with most of the cast and crew, animatics, the pilot episode, the audio commentaries and a sneak peek of Scoob!. Reception Box office Chuck's Choice: The Movie has grossed $177 million in the United States and Canada, and $305 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $482 million, against a production budget of $80 million. In the United States and Canada, Chuck's Choice: The Movie was released alongside Underwater, My Spy, Like a Boss and The Informer, and was initially projected to gross around $86 million from 4,295 theaters in its opening weekend, with a chance to gross over $100 million. Therefore, Chuck's Choice: The Movie was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $482 million worldwide, making it the next non-Disney animated film to gross as high as $100 million in the United States since The Simpsons Movie, and also beating out Tarzan's record for highest-grossing hand-drawn animated film of all time and the highest-ever grossing film based on an animated television series. Critical Reception Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 92% approval rating based on the 115 reviews and its average rating is 6.40/10 on IMDb. The critical consensus reads, "It plays like an extended episode, but Chuck's Choice: The Movie is still lots of fun". Metacritic, assigns the film a score of 69 out of 100, based on 27 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore gives the film a "B+" on its A+ to F scale. Category:Theatrical movies